1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to composite structures and, in particular, to composite structures for vehicles. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus of inspecting and reducing resin ridges on composite structures for aircraft.
2. Background
In manufacturing composite wings for aircraft, caul plates may be used to reduce the effects of crenulations from laying up tape and fabric. Caul plates may also be used to smooth out transition areas.
These caul plates, however, may cause ridges to form along the edges of the caul plates. Inspections may be performed to identify ridges that may have a size that is greater than desired. Other operations that may cause undesired resin ridges include bagging creases and transition areas between co-bonded and co-cured parts. Further, reworking or discarding composite structures may increase the cost in manufacturing aircraft by an undesirable amount.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. For example, without limitation, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account the technical problem with the increased time, increased expense, safety issues, ergonomic issues or some combination thereof with reworking or discarding composite structures.